I love you nee san
by Lifesux
Summary: So what if there was a huge age difference? That doesn't mean that one can't love the other. Love comes in all shapes and sizes. One shot! SasukeYuya


Life sux – I love weird couples. Even if I like the original pairing, I would read a different one in fan fiction. I also read gay parings. Just not Girl/Girl

Disclaimer: Life sucks and that's why I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

(Note: this is a Sasuke/Yuya paring, if you don't like then don't read it. I haven't seen a SINGLE one and I like this paring so either read it or if you have a problem… leave.)

* * *

The wind blew slightly, and leaves began to dance around the sky. They seem to be everywhere, but one spot was leaves free. The wind and the leaves seem to go around as if a barrier was there. In that spot were two people. One was short, and looked to be the age of 12. He had golden eyes and pale purple hair that almost seem white. The other was taller and had black hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Sasuke chan! I'm hurt, you're been hiding something from me again aren't you!" the older man asked in a childish voice.

"I'm sorry Yukimura sama, I can't tell you what the problem is this time," the little one known as Sasuke said.

"I told you to not add the sama! We are friends aren't we?"

"I'm sorry Yukimura sa – I mean Yukimura."

"You are having women trouble aren't you?" Yukimura asked. "Of course not! I won't have such a thing!" Sasuke replied his face was as red as a tomato. "Of course not! However, just in case you want to know a way to confess… You have to state your emotions strongly! Women like men that are able to state their emotions clearly. Don't be weak ok, Sasuke chan?" Yukimura said as he silently walked away. Sasuke watch the man he respected most leave and mumbled, "Thanks."

* * *

Yuya was combing her hair with a silver comb as she did every single day. She was trying to sort out her thoughts properly as she did so. Sure, she has feelings for Kyo, but she doesn't think those will last long. After all, even though she never told anyone else before in her whole life, she liked younger man. Kyo was defiantly NOT younger than she is. Yuya was actually 16 at the time. It was when she was 12 that she realizes that she actually like younger man. These thoughts brought her to Sasuke. So pure and innocent despite the fact that he could kill in a matter of seconds. Though he was still young. Maybe when he grew up a little more, would she confess? However, what if he rejects her? 

After hearing a knock on the door Yuya put her comb down and opened the door. In front of her was Sasuke, a little red on him face, but other than that, he was still the same Sasuke.

"Yes? What do you want?" Yuya asked with a bright smile.

"I want to talk to you about something… important," Sasuke said. Yuya nodded and guide him into the room. She sat down and motioned him to do the same. He did what he was told to do and sat down.

"The truth is…" Sasuke started but stopped and swallowed. What if she rejects him? After all, she was older than him by 4 years.

"The truth is that I… I…" Sasuke said nervously and stopped once more. What if she becomes so disgusted with him that she will ignore him forever? What if she never talks to him again? What if she never smiles at him again? What if….

Sasuke looked up and saw a worried face on Yuya. He shook him head and try to shake all the "what ifs" out of his head. Then suddenly he remembered Yukimura's words. _"Women like men that are able to state their emotions clearly. Don't be weak ok, Sasuke chan?"_ Finally deciding to do just what Yukimura told him to do, he cleared his throat and began to speak once more. This time it full determination.

"The truth is that I like you!" Sasuke shouted. His face was bright red, however seeing Yuya's surprised face, he felt a little sad. But still determined to do what was right in his heart, he continued.

"I don't know when I started to like you. I just want you to know how I feel. I hope you can wait for me! I'll grow up! All I ask is 2 or 3 years! But… if you don't feel the same… please don't hate me. I don't know what I'll do if you do start to hate me. I'll… I'll," Sasuke said but stopped when he felt a pat on him head. He looked up and founded that Yuya had a huge smile on him face. However this wasn't like any other smile he saw Yuya have. It was much more pure, loving, and kind. A smile that was meant for him and for him only.

She slowly put her index finger on her lips and Sasuke instantly calmed down. Soon he found a warm pair of lips go on top of his. It was warm and though gentle, it was also passionate. The kiss quickly ended and when Yuya pulled away she had on another warm smile.

"I love you too. I don't see the reason why you want me to wait for you. Any form of you if perfect. However, if you want me to wait, I'll wait for you for as long as you want," Yuya said.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's ok, and you don't need to wait for me." He softly pushed her down so that he was on top of her. He laid a passionate kiss on Yuya's lips and Yuya kissed back. He put his tongue into her mouth as they both fought to win over the other. However when Sasuke finally caught Yuya's tongue, He sucked on it softly. It earned him a moan from Yuya.

Sasuke was not as clueless when it comes to sex as everyone thought he was. After seeing Yukimura do it so many times, he already know how everything goes. So the night was spent as the new found lovers explored every part of the other's bodies.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and search around in fear. When he found Yuya next to him, he relaxed. It wasn't a dream after all. Sasuke bent down and laid a kiss softly on Yuya's forehead.

"Yuya, Daisuki"

Owari


End file.
